Le cauchemar
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Quand Sirius était plus jeune, Bella ne le détestait pas. Mais quand elle l'amène avec elle dans sa chambre, parce qu'il a fait un cauchemar, un drôle de visiteur viens les empêcher de dormir...Ce premier chapitre n'est pas M, le prochain probablement.
1. Chapter 1

Le cauchemar

Bellatrix Lestrange dormait profondément dans son lit chaud, en visite chez sa tante Walburga, la mère de son cousin Sirius. À cette époque, la future Mangemorte ne le détestait pas. Elle le trouvait même plutôt attachant, bien qu'un peu agité!

Bella fût réveillé par les pleurs d'un petit en larme. Elle se leva brusquement, cachant son corps nu par une courte robe de chambre en satin d'un vert très foncé qui contrastait avec la couleur blafarde de sa peau.

La jeune fille de 15 ans sortit de sa chambre en vitesse et entra dans la chambre de son cousin qui n'avait que 4 années de sa vie derrière lui.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina quand il aperçût sa cousine à l'entrée de sa porte. En sautant de son lit avec fracas, il vint se coller sur elle, les bras enserrant sa taille de toutes les forces qu'un petit garçon de cet âge pouvait avoir.

-Bella! Tu es venue…, dit Sirius en pleurnichant.

-Bien sûr! Maintenant arrête de pleurer tu veux bien?, répliqua Bellatrix avec douceur, en caressant ses cheveux.

-Mais…mais…, bredouilla l'enfant.

-Ne discute pas!, lui reprocha froidement sa cousine. Tu es un Black après tout!

Le ton de la voix de Bellatrix s'était adoucit, elle se rappelait que le petit était plutôt craintif la nuit. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, se plongeant dans ses grands yeux noirs.

-Désolée mon chéri je suis encore fatiguée…, s'excusa Bella. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais pleurer comme ça?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar…, murmura Sirius, la voix basse et les yeux au sol de peur de se faire réprimander par sa cousine.

-Allons ce n'est pas grave!, le rassura Bellatrix. Tu veux venir dormir avec moi? J'ai un grand lit double et je suis sûre que sa ne dérangeras pas ta maman!

-Oh oui Bella!, répondit Sirius qui lui lança un sourire éclatant.

-Bon alors suit moi!

La petite main potelée de l'enfant se déposa avec délicatesse dans celle de Bellatrix. Elle l'entraina dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Bella se coucha dans son lit, en gardant quand même sa robe de chambre. Sirius n'avait que 4 ans et elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa tante si elle apprenait que sa nièce était couchée nue dans le même lit que son propre fils!

Le fils en question était couché en avant de Bella, sa tête entre les seins de cette dernière. Bien que la robe de chambre cachait la peau, Sirius se sentait quand même très à l'aise dans cet endroit si particulier.

Bellatrix entourait le petit corps de ses mains, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement…


	2. L'enlèvement

**En premier lieu merci aux personnes qui ont mit des reviews! J'adore toujours avoir vos commentaires **** Je vous aime!**

**L'enlèvement**

Bellatrix sursauta et se leva d'un bond, Sirius ayant fait de même derrière elle.

Il était dans l'embrasure de la porte. Grand, beau, les cheveux sombres et les yeux calculateurs.

Elle en avait souvent entendu parler, sans jamais le voir. Mais il se trouvait chez sa tante…Son cousin se cachait derrière Bella en tremblant de tous ses membres…

-N'ai pas peur mon chéri! Je le connais, du moins je crois…, dit Bellatrix en regardant le nouveau venu. Ai-je enfin l'honneur de parler au grand Seigneur des Ténèbres?

-En effet, Bellatrix., répliqua Voldemort avec un demi-sourire effrayant.

-Et sans vouloir être impolie mon Seigneur, que venez vous faire ici?, demanda prudemment Bella.

-Je viens pour toi en fait. Je sais que tu rêves de devenir une Mangemort. Ne le nie pas je peux lire en toi. Et si je suis venu te chercher ce soir c'est pour…apprendre à te connaître, d'une certaine façon!, lança Voldemort. Savoir si tu es digne d'être à mes côtés.

-Bien sûr, Maître!, s'indigna Bellatrix. Je ferais tout pour vous! Si vous pouvez lire en moi alors vous verrez que je dis vrai.

-Bien, très bien…, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en la regardant. Tu as un fort caractère et j'adore ça. Mais ne t'avise plus de l'utiliser contre moi.

Son ton de voix était froid, et Sirius grelotait de plus en plus.

-Sirius? Reste ici d'accord? Si je ne suis pas arrivée demain matin, explique aux parents que je partie avec le Maître suis-je clair?, questionna Bella.

-Oui Bella…, murmura son cousin. Mais fait attention à toi d'accord?

-Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis entre bonnes mains…, assura Bellatrix en embrassant le front du petit garçon.

Sirius se recoucha en tremblant dans le lit de sa cousine, la regardant partir de la chambre. Rendue au salon, Bellatrix se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait que sa légère robe de chambre! Elle se retourna vers son futur Maître…

- Excusez-moi, Maître? Je devrais aller me changer, je n'ai que ce morceau de tissu sur le dos et je…, mais elle fût interrompue par la voix sèche de Voldemort.

-Je me fiche bien de ton petit confort, Bellatrix., siffla Voldemort en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Lâchez moi, vous me faites mal!, hurla Bella en essayant de se dégager.

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ton futur Maître, espèce de petite idiote!, ragea le Seigneur. Je vais t'apprendre à être impolie envers tes supérieurs!

Avec violence, il l'a serra contre lui et transplana à l'intérieur d'une chambre lugubre et froide. Bellatrix frissona, ce qui fît rire Voldemort d'une façon cruelle à glacer le sang.

Il l'a jeta brusquement sur une chaise de bois dure, la regardant avec dédain. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux, ses mains lui retenant les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Tu peux crier tant que tu veux ici, ma belle!, ricana Voldemort. Tu es dans un manoir perdu avec aucune civilisation à plus de 100 kilomètres…Alors personne ne va t'entendre…Quel dommage, une si jolie femme…


	3. La torture

**La torture**

Bellatrix était reconnue pour être froide et sans émotions apparentes, sauf peut-être envers les rares personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Mais cette fois, il lui était extrêmement difficile de garder son calme légendaire.

Sa respiration s'accélérait à chaque fois que le Maître passait trop près d'elle. Elle avait de plus en plus froid, les frissons ne quittant pas ses seins, dont les mamelons étaient rendus durs à cause de froid de la pièce peut invitante.

Voldemort avait remarqué ce changement de texture chez les seins de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, chaque pas mettait Bellatrix un peu plus mal à l'aise…

S'arrêtant proche d'elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agenouilla devant sa future Mangemort. Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux, prenant finalement la baguette qu'il affectionnait tant pour la toucher. Au contact du morceau de bois, la femme se raidit. Elle avait terriblement peur de ce qu'il pouvait décider de faire avec cet objet…

Voldemort caressa le cou de Bellatrix avec le bout de sa baguette magique, écartant un peu plus l'entrée du décolleté de la robe de chambre de sa proie. Cette dernière repoussa la baguette d'un geste sec et nerveux.

-Tu es encore vierge je suppose, Bella?, demanda malicieusement Voldemort.

-Pourquoi cette question! Sa ne vous regarde pas, Maître!, cracha Bellatrix.

-Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois…, répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Répond moi franchement, et peut-être que je ne te ferais pas de mal! Mais rappelle toi, j'ai dit peut-être…

Bellatrix n'avait jamais eu peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle faisait dans les moindres détails. Cette situation était bien différente. Car en plus d'être gênante, elle était trop explicite. Car, oui, Bellatrix Black était bel et bien vierge!

En fait, c'était une grande romantique. Elle rêvait encore de rencontrée le prince charmant qui l'aimerait et lui ferait l'amour comme si il n'y avait qu'elle à ses yeux.

Devant les autres, elle préférait demeurer glaciale et cruelle, de peur de se faire décevoir par un homme. Le Maître pouvait très bien lire en elle, alors Bellatrix le laissa deviner.

Après un court moment, un large sourire machiavélique éclaira les traits du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était relevé et tournait autour de la chaise de sa prisonnière avec lenteur, pour que le stress monte tranquillement en elle.

-Alors l'insensible Bella est une sentimentale?, questionna Voldemort. Intéressant…

-Ne me touchez pas!, s'indigna Bellatrix en sentant des mains se déposer sur ses épaules. Je veux rester vierge pour mon mari!

-Tiens des anciennes valeurs…, ricana le Maître. Allons les temps on changés ma belle, laisse moi faire tu veux bien? Arrête-moi si tu n'as pas de plaisir, mais je doute fort que tu me demande de cesser…

-Non!, hurla la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour à quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas! Lâchez-moi!

Elle avait criée ces derniers mots, mais c'était plutôt un genre de supplication, bien qu'elle n'oserait jamais admettre sa faiblesse!

Reprenant sa position agenouillée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres déposa sa baguette magique au sol. Il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de Bella de ses grandes mains froides. Se mordant la joue de toutes ses forces, elle retint avec peine un gémissement. Ses mains étaient plus délicates que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Bellatrix se reprochait d'en avoir ressentit du plaisir.

Voldemort plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Bella qui resta surprise. Des lèvres douces et étonnamment chaudes comparé au reste de son corps glacé. Les mains du Seigneur commençaient à détacher la robe de chambre de la future Mangemort quand elle se leva brusquement.

Tendant ses propres mains au Maître, elle l'aida à se lever. Il le fît, se posant des tonnes de questions ; se pourrait t-il qu'elle se soit enfin décider à le laisser faire?

- Allez-y!, dit Bellatrix en respirant bruyamment.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais attention à ton corps de Déesse…

Il s'était permis cette remarquer car sans que Bella s'en aperçoive, il lui avait retiré sa robe de chambre, la laissant nue et frigorifiée.

Le Seigneur la colla sur lui un instant, permettant à ses mains baladeuses de se promener le long du dos frais de la jeune femme. Bien vite, il l'a souleva de terre, déposant son corps aux courbes appétissantes avec tendresse sur le matelas.

Il enleva tous ses vêtements, laissant Bella abasourdit devant le sexe fin et allongé de celui qui lui embrassait à présent les seins à pleine bouche, mordillant le bout de ses mamelons.

La jeune femme mit ses mains en arrière de la tête de Voldemort et caressa ses lobes d'oreilles. Cette caresse le fit grogner de satisfaction, alors il descendit lentement ses doigts vers l'entre jambe de Bellatrix.

Palpant les contours sensibles, il se décida enfin à y pénétré un doigt. Peu habituée à ce genre d'attouchements, Bella resta surprise, mais éprouva du bonheur en sentant 2 autres doigts s'y ajouter.

Elle ne pu retenir un cri quand la langue du Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa à l'intérieur de son sexe humide. Après plusieurs mouvements de va et viens, Bellatrix atteignit l'orgasme, montant son bassin de plus en plus haut en arquant le dos, pour avoir la bouche du Maître à proximité.

Ses fluides se déversèrent dans la bouche de Voldemort qui avala tout avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Jugeant que le moment était opportun, il pénétra violemment en elle, les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent d'ébahissement. Elle cria si fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller les voisins, si bien sûr il y en avait eut!

Ce cri était un subtil mélange de jouissance et de mal, seul le Seigneur aurait pu le définir sans se tromper. Le mouvement du sexe du Maître de celui de sa future fidèle se fit profond, même insistant.

Mais c'était tellement agréable, Bella ne pensa pas un seul instant à s'y opposer.

Après quelques minutes, Voldemort retira son long membre dur du sexe humide de Bellatrix, pour répandre son sperme chaud sur le ventre de son amante. Il se coucha à côté d'elle, lui embrassant le cou, respirant le délicat parfum qui s'en échappait.

-Alors? Pas trop déçue?, s'enquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un semi sourire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'est née l'obsession de Bellatrix Black Lestrange pour cet homme qui lui avait fait l'amour comme si elle était la seule à ses yeux…

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ma première Fic! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, merci encore pour les reviews, j'apprécie toujours autant! ^^**

**Anna Bella :) **


End file.
